Verse Ione
Personality While at his job as a high school teacher, Verse is very professional, courteous and a bit intimidating to each of his students. But outside of it, he's playful, rambunctious and adorkable, a dual side that's endeared him to many in the community. Though hidden underneath, lies a very stressed and saddened side that rarely comes out except to those he's close to. Appearance Clothing Verse's sense of style is very business orientated. While at work, he'll wear a very clean brown jacket with a black undershirt and tight red tie along with a pair of matching brown work pants and some slick black leather loafers. Though outside of work his style is more business chic as he likes wearing a white button-up t-shirt with a loose black tie and a pair of brown medium length cargo shorts and some red strap on sneakers. Along with a pair of red glasses and a piercing in his tongue that he has to take out when at work. Looks Hair Color: Verse's hair is pale green, which is one of the normal hair colors for his race. Hair Style: Verse is very experimental with his hair. Though he does have his favorite: simply combed back and with a touch of gel. Fur Color: Verse's fur is pale yellow with dark blue spots, so dark they are almost black. Eye Color: Verse has heterochromia, with his left eye being green and his right being blue. It's important to note that such a condition is incredibly rare for his race. Height: Verse is exactly four feet and two inches. Weight: Verse weighs at least one hundred and four pounds, with half coming from muscle. Verse's Family Lyrik. Verse's father and a member of the supreme council on Verse's home planet of Tivian. Verse doesn't talk to his father much due to a misunderstanding the two had when Verse announced that he wanted to go into teaching. Regardless, Verse does keep up with the news that his father sends him and plans to visit eventually. Melidy. Verse's mother and a general in Tivian's national army. Things haven't been great between the two after Verse refused to enlist like his mother. Melidy does visit her son every now and then, but what mostly happens is that she criticizes his efforts which Verse takes because he knows she'll leave eventually. It's a strange relationship, to be honest. and, Etun. Verse's helper cat who if it's not obvious, is supposed to help Verse with any and all tasks that he doing. Verse picked him up from an animal shelter and trained him for many days until the two were the best of friends. Relationships Love Interest: Summer. Verse's boyfriend who he met during summer break and later found was one of his senior students. Almost immediately, Verse broke off the relationship and the two waited until Summer had turned eighteen to even think about continuing. Verse feels connected to Summer on a deep level while Summer loves teasing him on getting into such a cliche situation. Friends: Yasmine. A fellow teacher and someone who constantly seeks Verse's advice for everything, from love to the lottery to even what to wear. Verse isn't sure how much of it he's good for but strives to help anyway. And, Kirk. Verse's bully turned best friend and a giant from the planet Jacra. Kirk used to tease Verse due to their height differences, but that changed when Verse saved him from an alien giant hunter. The two are almost inseparable and each would die for the other. Neutral: Atache. One of Verse's more problematic students who refuses to listen during class and even tries avoiding school altogether. Verse wants to help her but understands that she needs to want the help to begin with. Though that hasn't stopped him from subtly nudging her. Abilities Abilities: Due to extensive training from his mother, Verse is well adept at fighting with almost any weapon. He's also quite intelligent, obtaining degrees in teaching from several universities. Finally, he is able to bench at least two hundred pounds due to a strict workout routine. Special Abilities: As is the norm with his race, Verse exhibits tremendous skill in the art of empathy. But his empathetic abilities go beyond helping those control or understand their emotions. He's also able to share these feelings with others via touch and can tell when someone is lying. Weaknesses: Verse's powers over empathy do not work on those without emotion, like a robot. And due to hating violence, he hasn't been able to utilize his power for fighting. Not to mention he has frequent migraines and is also oddly allergic to most grains. And a good enough liar can trick him. Home Planet Verse comes from the planet of Tivian, a planet of empaths: those who can fight, control or understand with emotions. Verse left the planet when he was still a teen and thus has yet to fully realize his potential. Verse is the great-grandson of a famous and ruthless dictator on Tivian by the name of Colourturo. The shame of carrying on the name was what led to Verse leaving his planet to pursue a career in something more peaceful. Category:Males Category:Leopards Category:Aliens Category:Good Category:LGBT+